<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forever is the sweetest con by rories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256544">forever is the sweetest con</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories'>rories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rories/pseuds/rories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif - alone - meets Loki - bored. What could possibly go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sif (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mischief and Mistletoe 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forever is the sweetest con</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ufo_party/gifts">a_ufo_party</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you said it was niche and i took that as a challenge. have a liam and lenka au.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sif’s hands shake as she holds the phone to her ear, trying to keep her gaze from slipping to the body of Fandral folded up in her trunk.  This was decidedly not how she thought her evening would go when she agreed to this job.  On the other end of the phone, Balder asks what went wrong.  </p><p>“This wasn’t my fault!” she exclaims, spinning in a restless circle in the dirt where she’d parked.  “I grabbed Fandral’s body and I got out of there!”  Her breath is shaky and she can feel herself slipping into panic.  </p><p>“You’re sure he’s dead?” Balder says, a half question like he already knows the answer and is disappointed in her.  The silence on the line between his question and her answer stretches out uncomfortably.  </p><p>Sif’s gaze flicks to the still and pale body, the once bright blood darkening into a dirty brown.  “I’m sure.” </p><p>He asks her almost harshly where she is now and she’s honest when she says she has no idea.  She’d driven as far in one direction as she possibly could before pulling over to the side of the road once the sun went down.  </p><p>“Find a hotel,” Balder says and she knows he can’t see her but still nods her head.  “Get a room and call me back.” </p><p>“Fine,” Sif replies.  “But I want to talk to Odinson.  Tell him this wasn’t my fault.”  She’s not sure which one of them hangs up on the other, but she punctuates hers by slamming the trunk closed.  </p><p>*****</p><p>She keeps the radio low as she drives and doesn’t pass another soul during what feels like a never ending trek across the countryside.  Her heart still races in her chest and whenever she thinks of the body in the trunk, she has to slow down to catch her breath.  Finally, after what feels like hours, she spots a sign advertising a little hotel just up the road.  </p><p>There’s one working light in the parking lot and the hotel sign is only half lit.  There’s no other cars in the parking lot though the vacancy light is flashing ‘no’ in harsh red letters.  Sif hopes that this is the type of place that asks no questions as she hesitantly walks along the sidewalk, briefcase clenched in one hand and duffle bag in the other.  </p><p>Only the sound of late night reruns and the decade old heater can be heard when she comes in, but as she approaches the reception desk, she can hear the sound of typing.  </p><p>The place is old but obviously well kept.  The carpet and countertops are a garish orange-yellow, made worse by the oversized lamp on the counter.  As she looks to her left, Sif sees a badly preserved quail perched on the wall.  </p><p>The receptionist in front of Sif makes no move to greet her and she’s pretty sure he hasn’t even realized she’s there.  He’s tragically handsome, dark hair falling around his ears and the start of a grimace on his face as his long fingers tap at the keys on the typewriter in front of him.  Sif clears her throat once and then again when he doesn’t look up before she finally slams her hand on the counter.</p><p>He jumps then and his eyes flick from the hand on the counter up to Sif’s face, bright blue eyes flashing with anger.  He says something to her in a language she doesn’t quite understand, but she’s sure she hears a curse word or two.  </p><p>After his unintelligible rant is over, he glares at her for a moment before raising one eyebrow.  “Can I help you?” he asks and whatever language he was speaking before did not do justice to the smooth silky voice he uses now. </p><p>“I need a room,” Sif says on a sigh, her annoyance screaming to the forefront again.  </p><p>“We’re closed,” he answers as he rolls his eyes back down to the typewriter.  </p><p>Sif grits her teeth and stares at him.  When he’d looked up, she’d taken in his bright blue eyes, a striking contrast to the dark of his hair.  He’s all angles and lines, jawline sharp enough to cut.  The nametag on his shirt reads ‘Loki’ in dark green lettering. </p><p>“The sign says-” </p><p>“We’re closed until spring,” Loki interrupts dismissively, not looking back up.  </p><p>Sif pauses again, breathing deeply through her nose to keep her anger at bay.  “I just need one room.  For one night,” she bites out, leaning heavily on the counter.  </p><p>Loki looks back up at her and gives her a once over, leaning back in his chair.  From here, she can see he’s all long limbs, lithe and almost gangly where he slings an arm over the back of his chair.  </p><p>“I don’t make the rules,” he smirks, clearly thinking he’s won.  Sif wonders what the situation is that has him here all by himself, at a subpar motel in the middle of nowhere.  </p><p>“Do you stay here alone?” she asks, switching tactics to maybe make him more amiable. </p><p>“I have a GM.  They come and go.”  </p><p>Sif nods and looks around, trying to keep the camaraderie going.  She sees on the wall next to the stuffed bird, a set of daggers with ornate handles and dark metal blades.  “What’s with the daggers?” she asks, nodding her head to the wall.  </p><p>Loki looks at her for a long moment, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.  There’s something about his gaze, like he’s able to see straight through her, like he knows what she did only hours ago.  “I whittle,” he finally says in answer.</p><p>He looks at her a moment more and then turns slightly to grab a set of keys.  He tells her it’s a smoking room, but it really doesn’t matter to her as long as there’s a bed, a phone, and a shower.  </p><p>“If my boss finds out you’re here, I will lose my job,” he says seriously, jerking the keys from her grasp at the last second.  </p><p>Sif nods, just as seriously and grabs for the keys. He points out which hallway to take, standing and leaning into her space and she can feel his heavy gaze on her the entire walk. </p><p>*****</p><p>The first thing she does is try the phone only to find no dial tone. She hits the front desk button and her leg bounces as she waits. </p><p>“Front desk,” Loki croons across the line and she can hear the amusement in his voice. </p><p>“I need an outside line,” Sif demands, exhaustion filling every word. </p><p>“Calling your husband?” he asks condescendingly. </p><p>Sif sighs heavily, long and drawn out, and then immediately flushes when his laugh travels down the line. </p><p>“I’ll give you a line out,” he says and she hears the tell-tale click of a transfer. </p><p>The phone rings and rings and rings until finally a voice picks up on the other end. “Sif,” Odinson’s deep voice says and she finds herself straightening. </p><p>“Mr. Odinson.” She never expected to be able to speak directly to her boss, not after the disaster of her latest job and she wonders if perhaps it’s <i>because</i> it went so poorly that she finally gets to speak with him.  </p><p>“You found a safe place then,” he half asks.  When she answers in the affirmative he continues.  “What happened, Sif?”  </p><p>Her voice shakes when she answers, the adrenaline that had finally started to subside crashing back over her in a wave that makes her hands tremble.  </p><p>“They all started shooting -” she starts, immediately interrupted.  </p><p>“And now they’re all dead.”</p><p>She answers in the affirmative again.  </p><p>“Except you.”  </p><p>The blood in her veins is instantly turned to ice at the tone of his voice.  He’s clearly not happy and she’ll be made to pay for every mistake this night turned out to be.  </p><p>“What about my money?” Odinson barks and Sif jerks back into focus.  </p><p>Sif hesitates before answering, wondering if it’s worth his wrath.  But maybe, just maybe, having the money will at least buy her some leniency.  “It’s all here,” she finally replies.  </p><p>His voice is still cold when he asks for the address to the hotel.  It takes her a few minutes to find something with the name of the place on it, but finally she gives him the information he’d demanded.  </p><p>“And this place is quiet?” </p><p>There’s something in the question, the way it’s phrased or the tone of voice that makes her flight or fight response activate.  </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“You’re going to stay exactly where you are,” Odinson says.  “I’m sending Balder to help clean up this mess.  Don’t sleep.  Don’t drink.  And don’t talk to anyone.” </p><p><i>Too late</i>, she thinks and hangs up the phone.  </p><p>*****</p><p>She sits in her room staring at the phone for a solid five minutes before her legs get antsy and she does a lap around the room.  She opens the briefcase, Fandral’s gun staring up at her on top of stacks of money. The day’s events keep replaying over and over in her mind, all the blood and the loudness of the guns echoing in her brain make her sick  to her stomach. </p><p>She needs a drink.  </p><p>Sif dials the front desk again and Loki answers, still the professional though she can tell he’s a little bothered by all the interruptions.  </p><p>“Reception, this is Loki,” he says, half distracted.  </p><p>“I need room service.” </p><p>“Food and drink are served in the bar,” he answers and then hangs up before she can respond.  </p><p>It’s not hard to find the bar and when she enters it’s more like a reception hall, a sad, wooden dance floor in the middle of the room.  There’s a table set up in the middle and Sif makes her way to it.  </p><p>She’s only been sat a moment when she hears the clicking of dress shoes on the floor, turning to see Loki dressed in a finely tailored suit, a deep, dark green with a matching tie.  </p><p>“You look nice,” Sif says but he doesn’t say anything in response.  “I’ll have a beer.” </p><p>“We switched out the fridge.  The beer is warm.” She wants to question him but she’s too exhausted.  “I have whiskey.” </p><p>Sif agrees to the drink and tries her best not to check him out as he walks out of the room.  That’s not something she needs to be thinking about right now, not when someone is coming to probably kill her.  </p><p>Still, he cuts a nice figure.  </p><p>When he returns, it’s with a glass of whiskey and a plate of food, a very rare steak and some vegetables.  </p><p>“I think you should eat,” he says, placing the food in front of her.  She immediately thinks of the body in the trunk of her car, probably not even 100 feet away from them right now.  </p><p>“You want to eat alone?” he asks, settling in the chair across from her.  He’s clearly not going to take any answer into consideration, no matter what she says.  </p><p>“I’m not supposed to speak to anybody,” she says, pushing the plate away.  </p><p>“That’s okay,” he replies.  “I’m nobody.”  </p><p>Sif takes a long swallow and snags the bottle from the middle of the table to pour another drink.  “How did you end up here?”</p><p>His answer comes with a lilt at the end, as if he’s unsure of it himself.  “My boyfriend wanted to write a book.”</p><p>“You have a boyfriend?” </p><p>Loki stares at her for a long moment before answering.  “We look after the hotel in the winter,” he explains.  “It’s quiet so En can write his book.” He stares down at the drink in his hand before slamming the rest of it back.  “But it was too quiet,” he continues.  “Even for En.  Now it’s just me.” </p><p>“What happened to En?” she asks.  She hadn’t seen evidence of another living soul since arriving at this hotel.  </p><p>“Decided to cut out,” Loki replies and his gaze is somewhere over her shoulder.  </p><p>*****</p><p>He walks her back to her room and she can’t tell if it’s a gentlemanly thing or if she just happens to be on the way to the front desk.  EIther way, she can’t help but stop in the middle of the deserted highway, letting him get one step ahead of her before grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.  </p><p>The kiss is brutal and bruising, mouths pressed against each other in a way that shouldn’t be as hot as it is.  Their breath mingles as they each grapple for dominance, but she finally gets the upper hand and pushes him roughly into her room.  </p><p>Their hands are as frantic as their mouths, pushing at jackets and shirts, buttons straining against the weight and she laughs when he jerks at the feel of her hands at his belt buckle.  </p><p>His own hands push at her jacket and then her shirt, but they both pause as the gun she’d found and stuffed in the back of her pants drops to the ground. They stare at it for a long second and then Loki shrugs and kisses her soundly before pushing her back onto the bed. </p><p>A short time later, the sweat is still cooling on their bodies when he turns his head and stares at her. She sees him do it and feels his heavy gaze one her but she stares resolutely at the popcorn ceiling. </p><p>“So,” he starts. “What’s your story?”</p><p>It would be so, so easy to tell him. To confess everything to this stranger. Like he’d be able to offer forgiveness for the sins he can never know about. </p><p>“I had a bad day at work,” is what she says instead. </p><p>There’s a heavy beat of silence and his gaze is still on her. She thinks she can feel every sweep of his sight, over her cheeks and nose. </p><p>“And now someone’s coming to kill you.”</p><p>For the second time today, her blood freezes in her veins. He was listening in on her phone call! He knows what she did! </p><p>A thousand thoughts fly through her mind in an instant. Does he work for Odinson? Does he work for the group of men they went to meet today? Had Odinson realized this was the only place she could go and planted him here to <i>take care of her</i>? </p><p>Sif reacts on instinct. She scrambles out of the bed, covered in only a tank top and her panties, searching for the gun that had fallen out of her pants earlier that evening. </p><p>Loki is just as swift, lightning quick to get to his feet and snatches the gun before she can get it. He points it at her almost lazily. “Where’s the money?” he drawls. </p><p>“What money?” Sif responds. She has to do something to get that gun away from him, to get out of here. </p><p>Loki gives her a disbelieving look and raises one perfect eyebrow. But she also sees him train the gun more securely on her. </p><p>Sif sighs heavily and then gestures to the briefcase tucked between the bed and the nightstand. </p><p>She thinks that might be it. Like he’ll just take the money and run and she’ll be left here alone until Balder or whoever Odinson sent shows up. This far out, they won’t find her body until spring. </p><p>Loki lowers the gun. </p><p>*****</p><p>She can see her breath in the cold night air and she breathes out a shaky, foggy breath as they trek to her car. </p><p>“The kind of people this money belongs to?” Sif starts, turning to face him slightly. “They aren’t the kind of people you want to cross.” </p><p>“Open the trunk,” is all he says. </p><p>“If you leave me here, they <i>will</i> kill me,” she pleads, but she opens the trunk at his command. </p><p>Fandral’s body is still there, paler now on the side of him not pressed against the floor of the trunk; that side is a mottled purple. </p><p>They stare at the body and Sif swallows back the bile in her throat. She glances at Loki and notices him also swallow heavily. He’s not as nonchalant as she believes him to be, especially at the sight of a dead body. </p><p>She takes her chance then, grabbing at the gun, twisting his wrist at an unnatural angle until his grip loosens and the weapon is in her hand. </p><p>One silent beat and then another and then Loki smirks. “Did you do this?” he asks, gesturing towards the body. </p><p>Sif resists the urge to look before answering. “I had to.” </p><p>“And now they’re sending someone to kill you.”  He almost sounds...disappointed. </p><p>She doesn’t say anything, but continues to keep the gun trained on him. </p><p>“Is that him?” he asks just as headlights from the road sweep through the trees. </p><p>It couldn’t possibly be, there’s no way someone could have gotten here that quickly, but she jerks her head to look anyway and watches the taillights disappear. </p><p>Sif turns to glare at Loki only to find him walking away, a swagger in his step that shouldn’t be as attractive as it is. </p><p>“Hey!” she shouts at his back. “Where are you going?!”</p><p>“If you want to shoot me, shoot me!” </p><p>He never even turns around. </p><p>*****</p><p>Sif debates between hopping in the car to get as far away from here as possible and turning around to go right back into the hotel. To Loki. </p><p>She slams the trunk lid closed, the sound of it echoing through the trees and makes her way around to the driver‘s side door. Again, she hesitates. </p><p>And then turns around and heads back into the hotel, boots crunching over the gravel parking lot. </p><p>Loki is not at the reception desk when she gets inside, but there’s music coming from the dining room on the other side of the building. </p><p>Sif enters slowly, her training kicking in as she looks around the room. She finds him perched on the edge of the table they’d sat at earlier, long fingers wrapped around a glass half full of whiskey. </p><p>He watches her through hooded eyelids and she’s reminded of a coiled snake, waiting to strike. Sif moves toward him, keeping him in her sights the entire time, and doesn’t stop until she’s in his space. She leans toward him, reaching one hand past his hip and grabs the second glass. </p><p>She definitely notices the way his nostrils flare when she presses up against him. </p><p>“Why did you have to kill him?” he asks in a low voice, taking a long pull from his glass. </p><p>She doesn’t answer at first and she doesn’t remove herself from his space. She pours herself a drink and drinks, her gaze locked on his long, pale throat in front of her. “I didn't want to die,” she finally answers. </p><p>“And now you’re on the run.”  </p><p>Sif only hums in response. </p><p>“Can I come with you?” </p><p>She wasn’t expecting the question, but she immediately knows the answer. </p><p>“Could be dangerous,” she says. </p><p>The feral grin he gives her in response should terrify her more than any man Odinson sends her way. </p><p>When he kisses her, it’s sweet and whiskey-flavored, the sharp hint of teeth making her belly flare with heat. </p><p>“There’s something I should show you.” </p><p>***** </p><p>Loke leads her through the dining room and into the kitchen, his long fingers wrapped around hers. The refrigerator is an industrial one, one large, metal door with a latch that has a drop key in it. </p><p>Along the way he tells her about En, about how the isolation he’d so requested had chipped away at his sanity until he’d become the killer he’d been writing about in his book. He tells her about the kitchen knife and En chasing him down the hallway and how the only place he’d thought would be safe is the freezer. He tells her about the dagger and the way En’s blood felt on his fingers, about how heavy the body was, about how alone he’d been ever since. </p><p>The body propped up among the frozen fish fillets and King cones is a sickly gray, the color bleeding into their salt and pepper hair, the eyeliner around closed eyes strikingly dark against the pale skin.  The body can’t be more than a few months, but the decomposition is practically nonexistent from being in the freezer.  Sif looks up at Loki from her spot next to him and makes a decision.  </p><p>It’s actually the easiest decision she’s made tonight, moving Fandral’s body in next to the one already occupying the freezer.  It takes the two of them, but they drop him right on top of En and slam the door closed, dropping the key back in.  After that, it only takes Loki a few minutes to gather his few belongings, shutting off lights along the way.  It’s the minimum courtesy to lock the front door, but he does it and tucks the keys under the mat before following her to the car.  </p><p>Sif throws the briefcase full of money in the backseat and checks the gun before settling it in the center console.  She lets her hand rest in the middle, taking a breath before she needs to start the car.  They need to leave this place, need to lay low for a few months, but they have the money to do it and the skills to get more if need be.  </p><p>She’s not sure how she knows it, but she knows that Loki won’t be adverse to taking drastic measures if they need to.  </p><p>She doesn’t jump when he slides his hand into hers, bringing it up to press a kiss to the back of it.  She quirks the side of her mouth up in a smile and turns to look at him, taking in his handsome, angular features and his sure, smart mouth.  She can’t help but to pull him in for another kiss, sealing their unspoken deal with a hot press of mouths.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope that you enjoyed this. the good news is, i watched liam and lenka approximately seventeen times. the bad news is, it was so good that i don't think this does it justice. still, this was extremely fun! i hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>